In Avalon He Was Taken
by EvelynSera
Summary: The greatest sorceress of all; his enemy; his doom; his childhood friend; his adopted sister; his first love; his heart. One piece...ArMor!


**Well, this story is just sad! Maybe even a little depressing but I had the idea and thought why not?**

**Arthur is fatally wounded after the Battle of Camlann and is being taken by his men to Avalon…**

**

* * *

**

The greatest sorceress of all; his enemy; his doom; his childhood friend; his adopted sister; his first love; his heart. She was so beautiful. After all those years she looked the same. Unchanged and untouched by time.

Why was fate so cruel? Why of all people did he have to hate her? Why did he have to hate the one woman he truly loved with all his heart? Even though, it's been years since he gave his heart to another, seeing her again this way hurt. Like an old wound that healed but is always disturbing you.

And there she stood now over him. Her beautiful dark hair on his face. He barely felt his body; his torn, wounded and weak body. God was merciful enough to allow him she her face once more before he was taken from this world. Everything else was dark; her face was the only light he could see. She always was the light in his life; even when he didn't know; even when he sent her away.

Her mouth was moving, he tried to hear to her voice but he was too lost. He was dying and he knew it. He wished he could hear her voice. But he was deaf…

Her hands were on his face trying to hold him to life. He wished he could feel her touch but there was nothing…

Only his eyes could see…And he was happy about it…He, at least, could admire her in his last moments.

His mind travelled back…Years ago…

"_YOU KILLED HIM! MY FATHER, YOUR GUARDIAN, OUR KING!-" he screamed in her face._

"_He was no King of mine." she snapped back. "He was veil and cruel and wrong!" her peacefulness and happiness at his darkest hour enraged him._

"_HE LOVED YOU! YOU MEANT MORE TO HIM THAN THE WORLD! AND YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BETRAYED HIM!" he should have killed her on the spot. He would have saved himself so many troubles in the future. She deserved to die._

"_Leave, Morgana. Leave while you still can. Leave before I take your life." He warned her but she refused to move. "LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_She had fled from Camelot in the next hour. And she had tried to bring him down ever since._

He wanted to close his eyes in these memories. But it was too dangerous to do that now. If he did, he might never find the strength to open them again.

All those mistakes, on both sides. They both have selected their paths and they were both wrong. He chose to live without her and she chose to be his worst enemy.

"_I can't trust you anymore. You are not welcomed in Camelot. If you come, I'll have you executed, Morgana."_

"_You are not like your father-"_

"_DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM!" he shouted back at her. She remained silent. The sun was setting and the forest around was turning dark. "Go back to your people and never come back. I don't want to see you again."_

"_Arthur?" she called heart-broken. He hated himself for making her miserable but she had made her choice when she teamed up with Morgause to kill the King. She had lost him the very moment her half-sister stabbed Uther in the heart; the very moment he learnt she was involved._

"_I hate you. I despise you" he said facing her. He would let the anger for his father's death take over. It had carried him all this time; it had carried him here to face her one last time._

"_But-"her voice broke. Her reaction only fed his frustration. She wasn't innocent yet she had the nerve to act as if she was._

_He turned his back to her. "Guinevere will be my Queen. I love her. She will the Queen Camelot needs. The Queen you could never be. Because of your evil, black, poisoned heart."_

He felt tears filling his eyes. Was that his final curse? To see all the terrible moments with Morgana pass before his eyes in his latest hours? His body was cold and he could now feel all sorts of pain through his body. He could hear, too. There was a buzz in his ears first but now he could distinguish the voices; the ones he knew and others that were unfamiliar.

She was still there; working over his body to keep him alive. Even though she hated him; even though she wanted him dead.

So many mistakes…

And then he was lost again…

"_Morgana…" he shouted after her. The girl was nowhere to be seen._

"_Over here" she said and he found her waving at him. She was standing next to the giant tree at the back yard of the palace. It was so big that they used to hide in its cavity when they were younger. But the Prince doubted that two 16-year-olds could get in there._

"_What are you doing in there?" he said looking at her from above as she sat down on the ground._

"_I was thinking-"_

"_Well, that would be a first." Arthur joked. She replied the next second._

"_It would be a first for you. Let me know when it happens. We can throw a feast!" she said and folded her hands in her chest looking straight without really seeing anything._

"_I promise I will. Now tell me what was in your tiny little head moments ago?" he said and laughed._

"_You'll laugh and make fun of me." she said and she was serious about it. This would be interesting. What was troubling Morgana so much that would make him mock at her?_

"_Tell me. I promise not to laugh or tease you till you die about it." Her eyes were searching his to figure out if he was speaking the truth._

"_I think-…I think I-…I love you…Somehow…"_

_He couldn't resist he laughed and she started crying and hitting him any way she could._

"_You promised not to laugh. You're an idiot, Arthur Pendragon." She said and got up to leave but he kept her down._

"_I did laugh." He said and she hit him again. "Not because I think it's silly but because I feel the same way for you, too."_

_She looked back at him surprised. "You do?"_

"_Yes, in a way I don't really I understand. I love you." He said and he thought only one thing should follow. So he leaned in to kiss her lips. It was sweet and soft and caring. Back then he thought that he would always remember this moment._

And he was right…He almost felt her soft lips on his…

And then darkness took him but not before he heard a scream and his name coming from the lips he had just kissed…

* * *

**So what do u think? I'm really glad about this story…I hope u like, too…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! {it's not so difficult just press the button below and write ur opinion}**


End file.
